wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Autumn the MudWing
Autumn belong to Wolf the IceWing Description Autumn is a MudWing and the third born of a litter of 6, though after the Great War she only has five. She, along with her troop, tries to defend the Mud Kingdom against outside attacks. Her sibs are Moose (Bigwings), Lily, Moth, and Maple. She used to have a brother by the name of Raccoon, but he died in a raid. Appearance Autumn has a smallish, chubby build. She has dark red scales down her back and amber underscales, with a pale gold belly and gold flecks among her amber scales. She has translucent yellow wing membranes and light golden horns and spines. She has dark amber, almost red eyes and red diamond earrings ing both her ears. Her right shoulder and chest are covered in scratches from a previous incident involving a dark night and some thorns. Personality Autumn is perky, friendly, and sweet, if a bit naive. She is not easily offended and keeps the conversation going even if the other side if obviously irritated by her. She's not quite as dumb as she seems, but has a better social mind with remembering names and preferences of other dragons instead of memorizing facts or getting out of dangerous situations. She's most likely talking to every MudWing in her town and annoyed most of them. She especially likes talking to younger troops who are still trying to figure out how everything works and is fascinated by younger dragonets. Skills She is good at socializing and remembering the names and faces of dragons, but not that clever in other subjects. She's alright at hunting, but prefers preparing food to gathering it, and is downright awful at fighting, to the point where her sibs "accidentally" forget to mention when they're training and downright cut her out of drills. She likes decorating and did a lot of the work on the interior of their hut (adding in several unnecessary potted plants). History Pre-Hatching The troop's mother was a middle-class MudWing from another troop of sibs. The father was from another troop whom they knew rather well. Their eggs were laid in a hatchery nearby the town 12 years into the Great War. Newborn Dragonets Autumn was the third of her sibs to hatch. After everyone hatched, they wandered (being helped by a few nearby MudWings) to a river lined with the huts of other MudWing dragonets. They built a mini hut by the river and filled it with random trinkets they found. After reaching one year old, they rebuilt it to be a lot bigger and more stable and started going into the market for food and supplies more. War At around three years old, their town was attacked by one of Blister's patrols. Being young and inexperienced, they were told to flee from the town instead of helping. Raccoon, the youngest of the troop, refused and went back to help. She helped the rest of the group get out and helped a troop of month old dragonets find their way. Afterwards, when she was going back, she got chased by a fleeing SeaWing into another area of the forest and crashed into a thorn patch, wounding her chest and shoulder. Post War After the Great War ended, her troop was low on money so she applied to help out a tea shop in the town, and to this day helps brew tea for citizen of the town to help clam frayed nerves. Trivia * Autumn has a fear of storms after getting separated from her troop as a young dragonet during one * She is one of the only of her troop to commonly interact with dragons outside her troop for professional matters Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters